phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Maldição de Candace/Transcrição
A cena se abre na frente de uma casa mal-assombrada em um filme Michael: Não pode fugir voando de nós, Jared! (Jared se transforma em um humano de um morcego) Michael: Agora você já era! (Ele arranca o portão e corre para dentro) Kristen: Ele entortou o portão! (No cinema, com Candace e Stacy) Michael: A força vamperesca dele não vai adiantar dessa vez. Candace: (para Stacy) Cara, super força vampiresca. Stacy: E ele é super gato. Membro do Público: Ssshhh! (A cena muda para o filme) Candace: Olha! Ele não tem reflexo no espelho. Jared: Ah, não dá pra ver como é que tá o meu cabelo. (Ele corre para outra sala) Lobisomem: (rosna) (A cena muda para o cinema) Candace: Olha, Stacy, ele tá encurralado. Agora ele se deu mal. Membro do Público: Ssshhh! Stacy: Falando em se dar mal, qual é a desse chão? (A cena muda para o filme) Kristen: Jared, Michael, não façam isso! Michael: (rosna) Você chegou ao fim da linha, Jared. Jared: Eu espero isso da sua laia, Michael. Jogadores de futebol são assim, mas Kristen, nós éramos excluídos sociais juntos, nós nos amávamos! Kristen: Verdade, nós nos amávamos. Jaired: Nos amávamos, espera um pouco, ele não tava de camisa (para Michael) (Michael vai até a cortina roxa com Kristen) Michael: Você não vai mais beber o sangue daqueles que ama. Jaired: Espera, as cortinas foram um presente da minha... Ahhh! (Michael puxa as cortinas, o sol brilha na sala) Odiosa luz da estrela de urna! (o seu corpo vira poeira, e o vento sopra seu corpo congelado para longe) Kristen: De onde veio esse vento? Michael: Ah, foi mal. Eu abri a janela. Estava abafado aqui dentro. (Voltando para Candace e Stacy, que estão saindo do cinema) Stacy: O melhor filme que eu já vi. Candace: Pois é. Imagina se você tivesse que escolher entre um morto-vivo sanguinário e um homem-fera peludo babão pra namorado. (A câmera dá um zoom em Candace) Qual dos dois é mais discolado? (Ela estica o braço e derruba a gaiola onde estava um morcego. Candace grita) Sai daqui! Tira esse bicho de mim! (Candace continua dizendo "Tira!" e gira correndo em torno no chão) Funcionário: Cuidado com esse morcego pro anúncio, ele é alugado. Stacy: Alugou mesmo um morcego? Funcionário: Pois é, parecia uma boa ideia na hora. Stacy: Ah não, eu acho que tá valendo a pena. (Candace continua dizendo "Tira!") (No quintal) Phineas: Entendo o que quer dizer, Ferb. Parece que são mais de 3 meses mesmo. Linda: Meninos, eu vou na casa do Bobbi. Qualquer coisa, seu pai está vendo televisão. (Lawrence está vendo TV dentro de casa. Uma música assustadora é tocada da TV) Lawrence: Não é um bom filme de terror. Cadê as partes com música de rock and roll? (Voltando pro quintal) Linda: E Ferb, deixou sua caneta na mesa da cozinha. Divirtam-se. Volto mais tarde. Phineas: Tchau, mãe! Eu fiquei maluco procurando (para Ferb). Tá bom, Ferb, vamos dar uma olhada nas plantas. (Ferb aperta um botão e a caneta liga) Phineas: Carro a jato movido a biscoito, um prédio comercial assombrado com estagiários fantasmas, encenar a batalha de Danville? Isabella: (Ela entra com um bambu na mão) Oi Phineas! O que tá fazendo? (Phineas e Ferb se levantam) Phineas: Tentando escolher o que fazer hoje. O que é que é isso? Isabella: É a Bambina, uma bambu. Só que ela não tá se sentindo muito bem. (O bambu tosse) Isabella: Precisa de ajuda. Phineas: A pobrezinha só deve tá precisando de um solzinho. Eu e o Ferb inventamos uma lâmpada de crescimento rapidinho. Isabella: Fariam isso por mim? Phineas: Claro! Ferb, já sei o que vamos... (Buford interrompe Phineas) Buford: (Buford e Baljeet entram. Baljeet está em uma gaiola de cão carregada por Buford) Aí, porque estão fazendo um lance especial só pra ela? Cadê o meu? (Baljeet abre a porta da gaiola) Baljeet: E o meu? Buford: É um carregador de nerd. Me diverti de montão trazendo ele. Me arranhou todinho! (Buford fecha a porta da gaiola) (Irving aparece atrás de uma cerca) Irving: Eu quero alguma coisa, também! Buford: Há quanto tempo você tá aí? Irving: Eu não sei. Que dia é hoje? Phineas: Ferb, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje. Aceitar pedidos. Ué, cadê o Perry? (A cena muda para o esconderijo de Perry, com Major Monograma jogando Pule e Se Abaixe) Major Monograma: Oh, Agente P! Há quanto tempo está sentado aí? Huh, é melhor começar. Recebemos uma mensagem estranha do Dr. Doofenshmirtz pela manhã, dizendo que ele não quer mais dominar a Área dos Três Estados. E ele usou um método bem incomum para entregar a mensagem. Carl? Carl: Ele escreveu uma carta à mão, colocou num envelope, e mandou pelo correio comum com selos e tudo mais. Quem ainda faz isso? E é perfumada (Carl cheira o envelope) Hmm, Noites de Milbank. Um dos melhores perfumes inventados em Dakota do Sul. (Carl sai da tela) Major Monograma: Quando um cientista do mal envia cartas perfumadas, a malvadeza vem logo atrás. Dispensado, Agente P! (Perry sai) Carl, me deixe cheirar a carta outra vez, por favor. (A cena muda para Candace e Stacy andando em uma rua) Stacy: Sabe, Candace, você deu sorte daquele morcego não ter te mordido. Poxa, e se ele fosse um vampiro? Candace: Eu seria uma vampira? Ah, não seja boba, Stacy. Mas seria legal ter super-força e poder pra voar. Stacy: Tá, mas você nunca mais ia se ver no espelho na vida. Como ia se maquiar? (A cena muda para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz) Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Doofenshmirtz: Perry o Ornitorrinco, não recebeu minha carta? Ah, claro que não. Ouça, eu vou ler pra você. (Doofenshmirtz lê a carta) "Caro, Perry o Ornitorrinco, eu sei que o Major Monograma vai ignorar a minha carta e mandar você me deter. É por isso que você caiu na armadilha. Felicidades, seu inimigo, Heinz" (Ele acaba de ler, e fala com Perry) Pensando bem, a carta não fazia sentido até agora, que bom que você não recebeu ela antes. Só teria confundido você, e eu ia ficar preso à explicação que daria a você. Falando em preso, você pousou no quadrado da superfície mais grudenta conhecida pelo homem. É um azulejo do chão do Cinema de Danville. Eu descobri quando fui ver aquele filme adolescente de vampiro. Eu adorei! Agora... (Ele fecha a janela de máquina e vai para o topo dela) Observe, o Gimmelshtumpinator. (São ouvidos sons do Gimmelshtumpinator) Doofenshmirtz: Viu, Perry o Ornitorrinco, eu andava sonhando alto demais, tentando subjugar uma cidade moderna. Eu vou conquistar uma terra atrasada onde as pessoas sejam supersticiosas. E é por isso que eu vou tornar a Área dos Três Estados numa imitação razoável de Gimmelshtump. As construções, o figurino, a mentalidade atrasada mais conquistável. Veja um exemplo. (A cena muda para o banheiro de Doofenshmirtz) Doofenshmirtz: Meu belo e moderno banheiro tecnológico se transformou num... (O Gimmelshtumpinator dispara um raio no banheiro o mudando ele para um fundo de Gimmelshtump) Doofenshmirtz: Penico Gimmelshtumpiano. (A cena muda para Doofenshmirtz) Ai, quantas lembranças. (A cena muda para Candace e Stacy na Casa Flynn-Fletcher) Candace: Eu já vou indo pra casa, Stacy. O Jeremy ficou de devolver o meu MP3 hoje a tarde quando ele for pro trabalho. Stacy: Vê se não ataca ele, Dona morta-viva! Candace: Tá, até parece. (Falando consigo mesma) Jeremy só vai chegar daqui a pouco. Tenho tempo pra dedurar Phineas e Ferb. (Candace abre o portão do quintal) Candace: A-há, vocês dois estão fritos... Epa, que é isso? Eles não estão aqui. (Ela olha para algumas coisas no quintal) Isso é muito simples pra ser invenção daqueles dois. O que será que eles estão fazendo com pesos do papai? (Candace levanta os pesos) Epa, eu nunca consegui levantar... (suspiro) Super-força (Ela joga os pesos no chão). E se aquele morcego fosse um vampiro? Candace, se controla, viu? Até parece que eu posso voar. (Candace flutua no ar) Não acredito! (Candace desce) Calma, só tem um jeito de ter certeza. Um espelho. (O reflexo de Candace no espelho desaparece) Ai não, eu não tenho nenhum reflexo. (A cena muda para uma tela preta) Narrador: Dois minutos antes... (A cena muda para Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford e Irving no quintal) Phineas: Tá legal, Ferb, vamos rever a lista. Pra realizar o pedido da Isabella, nós montamos uma lâmpada de crescimento (Eles colocam óculos escuros. A lâmpada se acende) que liga e desliga de acordo com as necessidades da Bombina. (A lâmpada desliga. Eles tiram os óculos) Próximo, o pedido do Baljeet pra levantar objetos pesados foi realizado com o uso de pesos antigravitacionais. Pronto! Baljeet: (Com os pesos levantados) Estou tão feliz. Acabei de torcer meu manguito rotador. Phineas: O pedido do Buford pra flutuar foi realizado com os jatos de levitação no gramado. (Eles olham pra cima) Buford: (Flutuando no ar) Agora vejo todos de cima. Phineas: E por fim, o pedido do Irving de ser invisível foi realizado com essa tela de vídeo em forma de espelho e efeitos. (O reflexo de Irving desaparece) Irving: Que show! (A cena muda para uma tela preta) Narradora: Dois minutos e meio depois... Candace: Será possível? Serei uma vampira? (A lâmpada se acende para a Bombina) Candace: (Cobrindo os olhos) A luz odiosa da estrela de urna! (suspiro) Eu sou uma vampira! Preciso me esconder! (Ela corre para dentro de casa) (A cena muda para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz) Doofenshmirtz: E agora, qual vai ser a primeira Área dos Três Estados a receber a forma Gimmelshtump? (Perry pula, tirando o azulejo grudento do chão. Com os pés ainda grudados, ele pula e atinge Doofenshmirtz no Gimmelshtumpinator) (Perry e o Dr. Doofenshmirtz lutam) Doofenshmirtz: Ai, ai, ai. É assim, é? Toma isso! (O chapéu de Perry é lançado no ar) Ai. Na testa não, na testa não. (Ele toma fôlego) Ai, ui. (Doofenshmritz tenta bater em Perry, mas ele desvia) Onde onde, onde você... o quê? (Ele vê Perry) Ah, eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu fui campeão de boxe no ensino médio, lá em Gimmelshtump, e eu conheço os golpes que... (Perry lhe dá um soco na barriga. Doofenshmirtz cai no Inator, e Perry pula em cima dele) (A cena é cortada para Jeremy na porta da casa Flynn-Fletcher) Jeremy: (Bate na porta, e em seguida, a abre. O ambiente está escuro) Candace? Eu trouxe o seu MP3... Candace: (Com uma capa preta e óculos vermelhos) Não olha pra mim! Preciso me afastar de você, Jeremy! Pra sua proteção. (Candace corre e passa por Lawrence, que está assistindo ao filme de terror. Jeremy a segue) Jeremy: Ah, oi Sr. Fletcher. (Lawrence levanta a mão) Jeremy: Ah, Candace! Espera! Candace: Tenho que achar Phineas e Ferb! Eles vão me fazer volta a ser humana! (Ela pula a cerca) (Stacy aparece) Stacy: A Candace acabou de pular a cerca? Jeremy: Você tinha que levar ela à um filme de vampiro, não tinha? (Música: Vampiro Adolescente) Não é romântico nem tão legal, Viver pra sempre, viu? Se suas coisas de morto-vivo tem que comprar, Na Loja Gótica de Danville! Um vampiro adolescente eu sou! Devo ver apenas luzes de farol. Eu devia dormir, mas dormir não vou, Eu sou somente um vampiro perdido no sol! (A cena muda para o prédio de Doofenshmirtz, com o Gimmelshtumpinator disparando raios) Doofenshmirtz: Para! Para! Para! (A cena muda para dois rapazes em uma rua) 1ª Rapaz: O meu pai disse que eu podia dirigir o carro desde que eu não arranhasse. (Candace passa correndo pelos rapazes. O Gimmelshtumpinator transforma o carro em um cavalo) 1ª Rapaz: Meu pai vai me matar! 2ª Rapaz: Por que, cara? Você não arranhou. (A cena muda para Candace correndo até o Mr. Cachorro Gelado) Candace: Jeremy! Jeremy: Ah, oi Candace! Veio pegar o seu MP3? Candace: Não, não-não-não!. Você viu meus irmãos? Jeremy: Vi, eles estavam aqui. Foram pra casa atrás de você. (O Gimmelshtumpinator dispara um raio no restaurante e em outros prédios ao redor) Candace: Ai não, aldeões! (Ela sai correndo e gritando do restaurante) Jeremy: Você não vai querer levar a sua caixa de música dos vaqueirinhos? (A cena muda para uma corrida. O Gimmelshtumpinator dispara um raio nos maratonistas e os tranforma em aldeões irritados que perseguem Candace) Candace: Ai não! Mais aldesões! Tenho que chegar em casa, chega em casa, chegar em casa, chegar em casa! (A cena muda para Doofenshmirtz e Perry dentro do Gimmelshtumpinator) Doofenshmirtz: Você não tem a menor chance com o piso ainda preso no seu pé. (Perry pula, soca o joelho de Doofenshmirtz e corre) Uh, uh, uh, o joelho de novo, jura?! (Doofenshmirtz persegue Perry. Perry se esconde atrás de uma parede, faz força para tirar um dos seus pés do piso, e o usa para fazer o Dr. Doofenshmirtz tropeçar e bater em uma janela) Peraí, peraí, peraí! Tempo, tempo! Preciso ir ao banheiro, volto num instante. Não faça nada até eu voltar, combinado? Não toque em nada que eu volto já-já... Ooohh (Doofenshmirtz percebe que seu banheiro foi transformada em um penico e uma lâmpada. Perry pula para fora do Gimmelshtumpinator) Doofenshmirtz: Que barulho foi esse? (Perry ativa o Inator seguir em frente e cair na rua, e desfazer o estilo Gimmelshtumpiano, e mudar tudo de volta à realidade. A cena muda para os dois rapazes com um carro. O cavalo está de pé e quando um raio do inator o atinge e o muda de volta para um carro, porém, de pé, o carro capota) 2º Rapaz: É, agora arranhou feio. (A cena muda para Doofenshmirtz em seu banheiro) Doofenshmirtz: Eu te odeio, Perry o Ornito... (O Gimmelshtumpinator reverte seu banheiro de volta à realidade) Ah, deixa pra lá! (A cena muda para Candace na porta da casa Flynn-Fletcher) Candace: Phineas, abre a porta! (Ela bate a porta) Abre a porta, abre a porta. Tem aldeões irados aqui. Abre a porta! (Phineas abre a porta com Ferb) Phineas: Ah, oi, Candace! O que houve? Candace: Tem um bando de aldeões atrás de mim. Phineas: Tá falando daqueles caras? (Ele aponta para os maratonistas correndo) Candace, eu acho que eles preferem ser chamados de maratonistas. (A cena muda de volta para Phineas) Porque maratonistas seguiriam alguém além de três atletas do Kenya? Candace: Porque eu sou uma vampira, Phineas! Phineas: Porque você acha que é uma vampira? Candace: Ah, eu levanto objetos pesados, eu levito... e não vejo o meu reflexo no espelho. Ferb: Pra mim parece uma vampira de verdade! (Ferb volta pra dentro de casa, protegendo o seu rosto) Phineas: Opa, opa. Vem cá, Ferb, vem cá. (Ele puxa Ferb para fora) Eu acho que já sei o que houve! Candace, quando você descobriu que tinha super-poderes, estava lá no quintal? Candace: Estava, porquê? Phineas: Ah, Candace, são só umas coisas que fizemos pros nossos amigos. (Ele tira os óculos de Candace) Você não é uma vampira, e eu vou provar. (Ele tira a capa de Candace) Viu? O sol não surtiu o menor efeito em você. (Candace vira pó e é soprada pelo vento) Phineas: Ferb, precisamos de uma pá de lixo e cola. (Créditos Finais) Se suas coisas de morto-vivo tem que comprar, Na Loja Gótica de Danville! Um vampiro adolescente eu sou! Devo ver apenas luzes de farol. Eu devia dormir, mas dormir não vou, Eu sou somente um vampiro perdido no sol! (O logo de "Walt Disney Television Animation" aparece) Categoria:Transcrições